I'm Sorry
by abbykaddabby
Summary: One of my sadder pieces, no death, but read at your own risk. Probably going to be a oneshot. I was not very happy when I wrote this and I contemplated crap the other night. So yeah, read, review, all that good stuff.


I walk down the road, there are woods on either side and their darkness makes me shudder. Even though I've been down this road about a thousand times since I met her, I can never get used to the gloominess...oh well. Face your fears, right? Wrong. I don't want to face my worst fear. Not ever.

I reach the house and knock tentatively at the door, it swings open and my eyes widen. Feeling like something's wrong, I run up the stairs and to her bedroom. The doors locked and I begin hyperventilating.

"Aradia! Are you in there?!"

Nothing. Silence.

"Aradia?! This isn't funny! Where are you?!"

I hear a groan come from the bathroom down the hall and hell on wheels couldn't beat me to it. I push it open and into something, or someone...

I carefully maneuver my way in and gasp at what I see. There's blood everywhere. She's just barely hanging on. A few more minutes and she'd be dead._ 'Like hell she will be! Not on my watch!'_

I bend over and slide her onto my shoulders. Grunting, I stand back up and make my way down the stairs, slipping the phone out of my pocket and sped dialing Sollux.

"C'mon...pick up the damn phone..."

"Put me back..." she croaks.

"No. Now stop talking, I'm on the phone." I'm furious so I don't care if I sound a little cold. I could've stopped this, it never would've happened...

"Hello? Ff?"

"Huh, yeah it's me."

"What do you need? Do you realithe that I'm in thcool?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I need your help. Get over to Aradia's. And I mean _now_."

"Yeth ma'am." He hangs up and I wait there. It takes him all of five minutes before he pulls up and gets out. He takes one look at her. "In the car, now. Let'th go!"

In an instant, I'm beside the car, sliding her into the back and buckling her in. I managed to stop the bleeding, but it was still everywhere. I get in next to her, buckling myself in. Sollux is in the car, buckled and already driving away, all in one fluid motion. I sigh when she whimpers and stroke her hair back.

"You should've left me...I didn't want to go..."

"Stop."

"But–"

"_Stop._ Just stop talking."

She whimpers again and I glare out the window. Why didn't I stop it before it started? Why am I such an awful moirail? It's not fair to her. She doesn't deserve this. She would be better off without me here. I'm just a burden that she doesn't need. I shake my head again and close my eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry..."she whispers.

"S'okay. I'm the one who should be sorry." Sollux pulls into the parking lot and a few minutes later she's out of the car and on a gurney, being taken inside and undoubtedly into the E.R. and it's all my fault. Why wasn't I there for her?...

I get out and Sollux follows me.

"Ff, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I start walking away and he grabs my arm. I turn to look at him and he frowns.

"No you aren't."

"So what if I'm not? I'll be fine."

"If you're thure...Do you want a ride home?"

"No. I'll walk, thank you though." I kiss his cheek and start walking again.

"O-Okay, I'll thee you later!"

I give him a two-fingered salute and make my way back.

_'No you won't. I can promise that.'_

000

I get home and look around. No mum. Not surprising in the least. I sigh and turn back up to the stairs, up to my room, and shut the door. It takes me all of two seconds before I've thrown myself on the bed and started sobbing so hard that it could fill the Amazon and there'd still be enough for the Mississippi.

_'Awful, awful, awful. You're awful, Feferi. You always have been and you always will be.'_

"No...please go away..."

_'What? Afraid of a voice in your own head? Sorry, Hun, but I ain't goin' anywhere._'

"No, leave me alone..."

_'Oh, so now we're going to act like babies? What are you going to do, cry me a river? Why don't you drown yourself in it when you're done?! Do everyone a favor.'_

"No. Go away."

_'You can't make me do anything, Princess. Not. A. Thing. I'm not leaving until I want to. Look at you. You're weak. Pitiful. You aren't worth the blood on that girl's arms.'_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The voices stopped. But the murmurs started. I tuned them out and looked to the window.

000

I've been up here for the past few hours. It's gotten dark since I first came up. That's good. I don't want to see what I'm going to do. Might back out.

_'Yeah, like the chicken you are.'_

"Hah, go away. I don't need a sideline coach. I know what I'm doing."

The voices back off but I still hear the muttered, _'Go ahead._' Or,_ 'Just jump already. No one will care.'_

"Don't fucking rush me." I growl under my breath. They go silent as I step up to the edge. I take a deep breath and laugh as I look over. It's pretty high. Guess that's what you get when your mum is filthy rich and can afford to go out and drink every night. Probably die as soon as I hit the ground...

I laugh again and close my eyes, leaning forward. I hear a car door slam.

"FF! WHAT ARE YOU DOIING?!"

Sollux. That's right. He said he'd be by. I can see him he looks quite small. I laugh again and two-finger salute him.

"I love you, Sollux. Don't miss me too much."

"NO! FEFERII! THTOP! PLEATHE!"

This is the first time he's ever said my real name. _Ever_. Wow. I must say I'm shocked. Hah, not like it changes anything. I close my eyes, begin to lean forward more, and spread my arms.

"FEFERII! NO! II LOVE YOU!"

My eyes shoot open. He loves me.

Sollux _loves_ me. I try to stop but it's like the ground is pulling me to it. The tears are instantly streaming down my face. I don't wanna die!

I am suddenly halted when the material of the back of my shirt is grabbed. Seconds later I am jerked back onto the roof and onto my back. The air whooshes out of my lungs. I look up.

"A-Aradia?..."

"YOU IDIOT! OH MY GOD! FEFERI! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Please...stop yelling..."I attempt to stand up and she helps me.

"You're an idiot."

"So you've said..."

She looks at me.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't deserve you...you don't need to be punished by being my moirail..."

"Shut up! You're an _amazing_ moirail! Feferi, I love you! You're my fucking _sister!_"

I sniff and chuckle. I'm attacked by a flurry of yellow and black as Sollux tackles me.

"Feferi, what the hell?! I almotht jutht lotht you! Why would you do that?! What ith wrong with you?!" His lisp has gotten worse with worry. I feel instantly guilty. I hug him back.

"I'm sorry..."I murmur into his shoulder.

"Don't you EVER do that again...thcared the thit out of me..."

"I didn't mean to...they just wouldn't leave me alone..."

He freezes.

"The voiceth?" He whispers back. I swallow and nod. "Told you to call of they came back."

"I know."

"Ff, thometimeth, you are tho hardheaded." I chuckle and he laughs.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N:Well, that's the end! Happy ending because now I am happy:3 See you guys later!**


End file.
